For Harley
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Ivy has had enough of the way the Joker treats Harley. She makes sure he can never harm her again.


Disclaimer: I do not own Batman: the Animated Series.

Warning: This story does contain references to violence on several levels. There is nothing explicit, but still be warned for descriptions of the aftermath.

* * *

Batman and Robin arrived on the scene to find it bustling with cops, journalists, and nosey citizens. Everyone who so much considered the idea of living in Gotham understood part of a life in that city included crimes every night. And more they understood the criminals lurking in Gotham's borders were not the ordinary crooks who dwelled in almost any city in the world. There was a reason the insane asylum contained more security than the two state prisons combined. The ones who made the weekly headlines had neither a conscience nor an ounce of sanity. Several of them committed acts of torture simply for amusement.

But the crime that took place just an hour ago captured everyone's attention. Everybody who held a position on the newspaper or nightly news team made an appearance. All those who lived or worked within the mile had to come merely to check if the rumor held any validity. They whispered amongst each other, all looking for the glimpse of the body being brought into the open. Every man with a camera had it positioned and ready for the shot.

The only two whose ears lacked the knowledge of the happenings of the night were the two that Gotham looked up to. The duo who always arrived whenever trouble began. The ones who made the criminals of the town fear for their very lives. And possibly the only ones who could have prevented the incident from occurring, that being if they found any reason to.

The evening sky was darker than most nights. Even the black form hanging above looked, smelt, and felt like it would rain any moment. Sirens echoed in the distance, many of them arriving at the current scene. Batman scowled, something seemed out of place, even for Gotham.

"Wonder what happened?" Robin asked watching the red-headed beauty being shackled down two yards down from where he stood.

Batman surveyed the scene. Despite being arrested Ivy wore a confident smile. Her smile left every man, including the two superheroes weak. To Robin her pale skin and red hair atop her bright green dress gave her the appearance of a deadly rose. It had been nearly three years, but every time his eyes graced her in any way brought color to his cheeks and a smile to his face. He knew it ended without any chance to rekindle, but he still held that small time when they were happy. That one moment shielded the rest of reality.

The policeman behind the one arresting Ivy clutched a pistol in his gloved fist, his eyes not once looking at the weapon. He dropped the gun into a plastic bag and sealed it off then tossed it over to his partner. He snickered at the weapon before putting it away with the rest of the evidence.

A few feet down from Ivy two policemen tried their best to comfort the hysterical Harleen Quinzel, as she was once known. She sat on the curb, rocking, tears falling down her face. It was the first time in a while Batman and Robin had seen her outside her harlequin costume. Her blonde hair, pulled back in two ponytails bobbed along with her head as she wailed. Lining her beautiful blue eyes were ovals of a deep black shade. Her left cheek was swollen along with her bottom lip. Bruises spread across her neck and chest, visible in the low-cut, pink blouse. Her hands held the same style of bruises. Looking at her now Batman wondered how often she hid the marks behind the mask.

Gordon knelt down beside Harley, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. She had already pushed the paramedics away. They, and the cops, stayed close by at Gordon's word.

"Miss Quinzel, you must tell us what happened," he said kindly.

"She, she…" Harley managed to say before bursting again into tears.

Batman walked closer to the scene. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two paramedics covering a body on the stretcher in a shroud. One of the paramedics wore fresh blood on his gloves. Reporters shouted out questions, in which the paramedics replied by shaking their heads and shoving their palms in the reporters' faces. The cameramen took snapshots as they moved. The men shoved the stretcher into the back of the ambulance, not bothering to lock it in place.

The paramedic wearing bloody gloves closed the door and said, "Instead of arresting her we should be throwing a celebration in her honor."

The other laughed and shut the second door.

Batman narrowed his brow.

"Are you sure he's dead _this time_," the second paramedic asked.

"Positive. Checked to make sure," the first answered. He removed his gloves and tossed them in the trashcan before taking his place on the driver's side.

They laughed as they climbed into the vehicle. They drove off without putting on the siren.

Gordon sat down on the curb next to Harley. "Miss Quinzel, please tell me who hurt you," he said pointing to the deformations on her face.

The two superheroes looked at each other before glancing over at Ivy. They never knew her to willingly harm a female, especially one she considered a friend.

"He didn't mean to," Harley cried.

Batman growled knowing exactly who she meant.

"Who?" Gordon asked. "The Joker?"

"He didn't mean to," Harley said with a sniff. "I messed it up."

Ivy growled.

"Did he hit you?" Gordon asked.

The tears showered her face. "I spilt coffee over the papers. His plans."

"What plans?"

"His plans. To kill Batman, cause mayhem on Gotham." Harley wiped away a tear and said, "His brilliant masterpieces, I ruined them."

Batman and Robin glanced over at Ivy who loudly groaned at Harley's comment. She felt Harley needed female support and staked her life on not leaving her friend in the company of men. The police complied with Ivy's wish that she stay in Harley's presence until she calmed down. With no plants nearby and the gun out of her grasp she held no threat. Besides, they unanimously agreed it was the least they could do after the great service she did for Gotham.

"And after you spilt the coffee on his plans did he hit you?" Gordon asked.

Harley looked down, shaking. Batman clenched his fists. Many times he witnessed the Joker punch or kick Harley, pull her hair, and one time push her out the window. He lost count of the number of times she was taken to the hospital wing before her cell in Arkham. Several times he warned her she had no future with him except one of pain. On occasion he overheard Ivy give her the same advice. Still she felt she needed him.

"It was my fault," Harley replied. "I'm too foolish. He said so."

"Do you think you deserved this?" Gordon asked.

Harley placed her face in her hands.

Gordon looked up at Batman who returned the look of pity.

"Oh, Puddin'! I should've stepped in front of the bullet," Harley sobbed.

Ivy wiggled her arms in the cuffs. She bent down and jerked around taking the officer with her. Everyone faced her. Those standing in the range of her legs backed away at the sight of her eyes.

"Do you believe what you are saying, Harley?" Ivy hissed. The blonde stared up at her friend who rarely used that tone with her. "Do you think that your Puddin' would've done the same for you? Look at yourself, Harley. Look what he did to you."

"Ivy," Harley said with large, watery eyes.

"Look," Ivy repeated.

Harley wiped away another tear feeling the sting from the swelling.

"Come on, chick, let's go," the cop holding her arms said leading her to the vehicle. She walked directly in front of him without putting up a fight.

Ivy passed Robin. She looked up at the man she once loved. Robin felt a chill as Ivy's usual cold eyes were replaced by ones of intense heat.

"I had to," Ivy said. "For her." She looked behind her to find Harley wiping her eyes on a tissue handed to her by Gordon. Ivy's eyes dropped along with her lips. "She would've never left him. Next time it could've been worse. _Much_ worse."

Robin's stomach turned at those last two words.

"And I wasn't going to watch it any longer. That same sick cycle. Over and over." Ivy said. She turned her face back towards the dark knight and boy wonder. "Now I know he can't hurt her anymore."

An incredible heat built up in Robin's chest. As the cop walked by taking the green heroine with him Robin's arms wanted to grab Ivy and his lips yearned to share in her victory.

Ivy sensed Robin's presence following her and stopped promptly. The police officer tripped over her stationary body. He was about to blurt out a few swear words when he noticed Gotham's young hero standing directly beside him.

"Ivy," Robin weakly said.

Ivy turned her head towards him and smiled sweetly, the way she once did. Those few seconds brought back fond memories for Robin, memories that no amount of crimes by her hands could erase or distort.

Robin swallowed the words he planned on speaking. A thought suddenly occurred. "Ivy, how come you didn't use your usual tactics?"

Ivy slyly grinned. "He'd expect that. There was no warning this way." She looked over at Harley whose crying had slowed. "For either of them."

"If you don't mind," the cop said frowning at them both.

"You know, it's funny," Ivy said. She smiled widely. "He once said guns were stupid. They weren't fun." She chuckled then said, "Perhaps…but they always get the job done."

After those words she began again for the blue and white car awaiting her arrival. The cop opened the door and ducked her head in. She sat on the uncomfortable seat as he closed the door. When he moved away from the window she turned her face to meet with Batman and Robin. She smiled again and the cop drove off.

"Do you think she'll get in any trouble?" Robin asked.

Batman shrugged. "I doubt there's a single jury in Gotham that won't be in her favor."

Robin grinned then turned around.

"What about her?" he asked pointing to Harley.

Gordon had calmed Harley far enough to cease the tears. He helped her to her feet giving her what information she needed if she had more to tell them. A woman in a grey suit stepped forward handing her a card if she needed someone to talk to.

"It'll take some time," Batman said. "But someday even she'll thank Ivy."

Seeing everything taken care of the two of them dashed off to the next emergency.

The woman offered Harley a ride home. Harley accepted and got into the stranger's car. As they drove away from the crime scene the rain began to fall. Harley looked out the window, holding her arms around her body. The raindrops fell on the panes and slid down like tears. She looked down at the bruises on her wrists and hands. She thought of his face knowing soon she'd be tossing dirt on it. She thought of Ivy and how Ivy would have loved that moment.

Harley's eyes watched the road vanish behind her along with the memories of the past. She opened the window and allowed the rain to gently caress her open palm. Later as she walked up the stairs to her apartment she felt safe. She knew she could sleep in peace that night and for some reason she wanted to thank Ivy for the removal of the nightmares.


End file.
